I can't believe he's gone
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: After bring stressed Mom accidentally something screams to the kids that she didn't mean and it devastated Phineas so Phineas decides to leave the house because he feels that he is not wanted will mom get him back or wil she lose him forever?no couples
1. The argument that started it all

**I thought of this at 1:46 in the morning just 2-26-10**

It was a Typical day in Danville Phineas and Ferb where in the living room watching television.

"You you can be the first to try this amazing new scooter." The television advertized. Phineas looked at the new scooter with amazement.

"Man I've got to have that scooter." So he ran over to the kitchen to ask mom if he could have it. When he entered the kitchen mom was doing multiple things at once being very efficent while doing so. She was doing the dishes, fixing dinner, trying to listen to Candace talking about her boyfriend, vaccum the floor, and talk to her boss about her job.

"Linda you are missing to many days of work your going to have to show up if you want to keep your job."

"Yes Mrs. Johnson I am sorry I have kids to take care of." She says while under lots of presure.

"IF YOU MISS ONE DAY YOU WILL BE FIRED!!!" her boss screemed at her, but Mom didn't hear her because Candace was still trying to talk to her about Jeremy.

"Yeah Mom and we are going to get married one day and have kids and name then Xaiver and Amanda and- MOM ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!!!" Candace basiclly yelled to her mom.

"Sorry Candace I didn't hear you say it again sweetie" She said in the same under presure tone she gave to her boss.

"What???" Her boss said to her not understanding that she was talking to Candace.

"No sorry Mrs. Johnson I wasn't talking to you I was talking to my daughter. So basiclly Mom was multitasking because as a mother she would do this until all her children grew up to know how to do certain things for themselves and Phineas coming by and asking her to buy a him that expensive scooter on television didn't make it any better.

"Hey Mom can I get that new scooter that just came out?" He said pulling on her cooking apron.

"Phineas if your talking about that over-prised child's toy than you can forget about it." She said while stirring the liquid in the pot and still vaccuming the floor.

"Come on Mom I would be the only one of my friends to not have one."He almost whined while still tugging on her apron.

"Phineas why don't you just build one of those instead of whining for one." Candace askes not really caring.

"That's it Ferb I know what we-."

"Stop!!!!!!!" Mrs. Flynn shouts as she and everything around her stops. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and her boss stop as well while Phineas, Ferb, and Candace stare at her. "I'm getting tired of the same routinge all day everyday. I cook, clean, and do everything for you and what do you do for me... nothing...you"She says pointing to Candace." You talk to much about a boy come on get over him. You ." She says pointing to Phineas."You your to obtimistic you always have to look for the bright side of things I mean come on as a mother I'm suppost to like that kind of shit, but come on you have to at least think that there is no hope for _something_, your to active, and you talk entirelly to much. And YOU!" She says pointing to Ferb." You have to speak sometime come on man say something once and a while im getting tired of the hand signals and facial expressions. What I'm trying to say here is you all make me want to kill myself in some type of way! Man I'd rather be in hell than to go throught this SHIT eveyday!!!"

After that speech Candace, Ferb, and Phineas were all in shock it affected Candace and Ferb a little, but Phineas looked devastated a million things were going through his mind like_ is mom going to leave?... is she going to leave us alone?... will she give us away?...is she really that tired of us living with her? I've never heard Mom curse before. _After those thoughts Phineas's eyes swole up eith tears he tried to fight them back but they just slid down his face with ease. Mom noticed these tears and her eyes widened reconizing what she just said. She tried to say something but the words wouldn't come to her mouth, then she tried reaching for him, but he backed away. "Phineas I..." Phineas looked up to her and said.

"What you want us to leave is that what you want." He said as he just let the tears slide down he face."Because Of you want us to we will."

"No Phineas I..."

"I hate you..." He whispered to her loud ebough so Candace and Ferb could hear also those were the last words he said to her before he ran upstairs to his room and cried into his pillow. Mom stood up straight and and look shocked as if she was about to cry herself... Ferb and Candace not so much as shocked as mom. They did'n't blame Mom they knew that she did that because she was under a lot of stress so when Phineas ran upstairs Ferb ran there to, but when he got there he was gone...

**How do you like it I really want you to review so I know if you want me to continue or not. So plz review.**


	2. the heart that's broken the most

Thnx for the reviews guys you really inspire me to write more I can't say the same for "Daddy blues and a plan." Maybe it's the name that I need to change. So enjoy!!!!!! I decided to do POV's

Phineas 's POV

I left I just decided to leave because at the moment I really felt I like I was not wanted. Mom told me that never stay where your not wanted. At the moment I didn't want to even hear her voice but that was some really good advise so after crying into my pillow I made my final decision. I was going to pack my stuff and leave.

I left a note on the bed, packed my bags, got Ferb's spider-man sheets and tied the and tied them up, and threw it out the window making a ladder to the ground. I climbed down to the ground. Once to the ground I walked out the yard and took a last glimps of the house that I used to live in and started to slowly walk away from it. I walked down the street until I got to Isabella's house I looked at it and I knew what I had to do. I ran up to Isabella's house about to dosomething I'd never thought I'd have to do in my entire eleven year old life.

Isabella's POV

I'm sitting in my room thinking about the one and only person I would like to be with for the rest of my life. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. DING-DONG!!!!! I run downstairs and then to the door, I look threw the peep-hole and see that it's the person I've been dreaming of. I quickly open the door and gave him an instant kiss. When I got up from the kiis I could see that something was wrong. "Phineas umm are you Okay you look like your about to give bad news?"

"Well I've got to do something and I've got to do it now."

"And what it's that?"I say getting a little worried.

"Isabella I've got to leave home."

"What why???" I say a little shocked.

"Because I'm not wanted where I'm currently staing."

"What of course your wanted everyone loves you." I say and take a quick pause. "what makes you think that?"

"Mom was just yelling at us and she said that she'd rather live in hell then go through living, and putting up with us eveyday."

"That doesn't mean that she doesn't want you ."

"I just don't think she loves me anymore." I was thinking that he was just being a little bit of a baby but he did have a point. If my mother said that she was tired of putting up with me the first thing that I would think was that she didnt want me,

"But your mom loves you" I say trying to cheer him up, but it didn't seem to be working."

"Oh so you're hear to try and cheer up." I say trying to change the subject not knowing that he was about to say something that I totally wasn't looking forward to hearing.

"Oh umm..." ,He says a little uneasily. "remember I said that I came to tell you that well I'm running away."

"Umm yeah..." I say not really feeling comfortable about this conversation.

"I leaving my old life alone."

"Wait so does that mean that you're going to leave me behind?" I asked a little scared. He looked a little sad then said.

"Yes."

"So you're breaking up with me."

"Ummm... Yes I think I am." He said looking devastated like he couldn't believe what he just said. We were both silent until he broke it.

"...But It's only temperarily I will be back and..." He says not knowing wether he should finish or not.

"It's Okay I...I underSTAND!!!"I say spitting out stand while I lay my head in my hands. He tries to cmfort me but then stops when I Put my head up. "So you should go before your parents notice your gone."

"Oh...ummm....yeah." Isabella don't cry it's only temperary." He says while walking out down the walkway. Then gives me a warm smile and I smile back at him pretending I'm fine but I know that he knows that I'm really not happy, that my soul has broken inside, and that I'm way beyond repair. I wave him goodbye and waves back. After I closed the door I turned around, and I slid down to my knees and cried in them.

I didn't mean it

When I said I didn't love you so

I should have held on tight

I never should've let you go

I didn't know nothing

I was stupid

I was foolish

I was lying to myself

I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever

Be without your love

Never imagined I'd be

Sitting here beside myself

'Guess I didn't know you

'Guess I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything

I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling

Now that I don't

Hear your voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips

'Cause I don't have a choice

Oh, what I wouldn't give

To have you lying by my side

Right here, 'cause baby

_[Chorus:]_

When you left

I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please, 'cause

We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on

When times get rough?

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up?

Who's gonna take your place?

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby, baby

We belong together

I can't sleep at night

When you are on my mind

Bobby Womack's on the radio

Singing to me

'If you think you're lonely now'

Wait a minute

This is too deep, too deep

I gotta change the station

So I turn the dial

Trying to catch a break

And then I hear Babyface

I only think of you

And it's breaking my heart

I'm trying to keep it together

But I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element

I'm throwing things

Crying

Trying to figure out

Where the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song

Ain't even half of what

I'm feeling inside

I need you

Need you back in my life (in my life, in my life), baby

_[Chorus]_

Baby!

_[Repeat chorus]_

When you left

I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back, baby, please, 'cause

We belong together

Who am I gonna lean on

When times get rough?

Who's gonna talk to me

Till the sun comes up?

Who's gonna take your place?

There ain't nobody better.

Oh baby, baby

We belong together

Did you like it gosh I sure hope you did and sorry guys I started to work on this the day you asked me to but my stupid computer deciseds when to work and not to work aon and I realized that I make a lot of mistakes on the site and stories and I came from english class today learning more about quotation marks and stuff and I wanted Phineas to be a little to wdramatic in this one so please please press the button and review.


End file.
